


worth the wait

by heybinnie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Pre-debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybinnie/pseuds/heybinnie
Summary: “imagine debuting.” bin props himself up on an elbow and looks at minhyuk, eyes bright and twinkling. “wouldn’t that be great?”





	

****“imagine debuting.”

park minhyuk turns his head and raises a brow. he looks at moon bin, staring up at the ceiling of their training room with arms folded behind his head. “what?”

“debuting,” bin repeats. “imagine debuting.”

“we’ll get there,” minhyuk says. “we won’t stay here as trainees forever.”

“i know. i know we’ll debut, but think about it! imagine us on stage, all the lights and cameras and our own music blasting through the speakers, and we’re wearing those little headpiece thingies like cool idols do,” bin says, sweeping a hand across the air like he’s imagining it in front of him now. “and there’ll be a huge screen behind us with the name of the band we’ll be in, and our logo, and there’ll be so many fans, cheering and screaming and shouting, and not just here but  _all over the world_. we’ll go on tours and tickets would be sold out in less than five minutes, and we get to see the world and go places we’ve only ever dreamed of visiting.”

bin props himself up on an elbow and looks at him, a little out of breath, eyes bright and twinkling. “wouldn’t that be great?”

minhyuk gives him an amused smile, finding his enthusiasm contagious. “how big would the concert halls be?”

“ _huge!_  with over 30 lights on the ceiling and the exit doors are  _alllll_  the way in the back, and maybe 500 seats–”

“just 500?”

“1000?”

“that’s better.”

“1000 seats! and they’ll all be filled up and everyone will see us, hear us sing and watch us dance– and we’ll dance a song  _you_  choreographed,” bin waggles his brows, nudging minhyuk in the side.

minhyuk shoves him until he rolls over, but a smile lights his face. “nah, i’ve still got a long way to go.”

“yeah, but one day, we will. you’ll choreograph something and everyone will see, and maybe your mom and dad and little brother is somewhere in the crowd. they’ll be so proud.”

minhyuk hums, drumming his fingers against his chest. he thinks about big theatres and huge crowds and his little brother waving at him.

“ _minhyuk! minhyuk! minhyuk!_ ” bin whisper-screams into his ear.

he shoves him again, and bin rolls away laughing before lying on his back once more. there’s a comfortable silence that fills the room as they stare up at the ceiling, seeing more than just the little cracks and dimmed lights.

“how long do you think it’ll take?” minhyuk says softly.

“i dunno. we’ve been here for three years, so–”

“four years for you, hyung.”

“that’s the same, isn’t it? maybe we’ll debut next year, or the year after that, or in three years’ time. i’m not sure, but we will, eventually.”

minhyuk hums again. “debuting would be really nice.”

“right?” bin grins again, then pats his chest. “hey, wanna bet?”

“on what?”

“i dunno, maybe… when we’ll debut?”

“pfft, okay. i’ll bet on four years.”

“four years? believe in yourself!”

“what? it’s just a random number i thought of.”

“fine. i’ll bet on three years.”

“if i win, you buy me steak for a whole month.”

“a whole– fine, since you like seeing me broke… if i win,  _you_  buy  _me_  steak for a whole month, too.”

“but i don’t have any money.”

“then don’t ask me to buy you steak!”

 

* * *

 

**_2016, 23rd February_ **

“everyone ready?”

there’s a chorus of “yes!” and “i’m so nervous” around their little circle. jinjin holds his hand out. “on three, we go ‘ _fighting_ ’, okay?”

five more hands shoot out to pile over their leader’s.

“ow– sanha, cut your nails–”

“ew! rocky-hyung, your palm is sweaty.”

“that’s not me, that’s mj-hyung.”

“binnie, stop pushing–”

“i’m not! eunwoo’s pushing me–”

“one,” jinjin yells out, “two, three!”

“FIGHTING!”

six boys trudge down the stairs and walk backstage. they’re a mess of racing hearts, sweaty palms and big dreams, and minhyuk cranes his neck to see a whole crowd of people waving around banners and shining lights. he feels like his chest is going to explode as the announcer calls for them to make their appearance, and just as they walk out, a hand drops on his shoulder.

“by the way,” bin yells over the screams and cheers, “you owe me steak for a month!”

minhyuk–  _rocky_  stares after him before it clicks, and the first thing he says as he runs out on stage is “hyung, i have no money!”

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://heybinnie.tumblr.com/post/158897909486/worth-the-wait) :)


End file.
